


King

by amadwomanrambles



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Complete, Courtier - Freeform, Courtship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, King's Mistress, Romance, Smut, The Other Boleyn Girl - Freeform, The Tudors - Freeform, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadwomanrambles/pseuds/amadwomanrambles
Summary: You are newly married to Lord Ben Solo when you catch the eye of the King, Armitage Hux. You are invited to court, to find out that Armitage wishes to have you as his mistress. Being in love with your husband and the King causes a lot of issues, causing a stir within the court.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Reader/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/You, Armitage Hux/You/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/You/Kylo Ren, Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, King Armitage Hux/Reader/Lord Ben Solo, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

The Royal Palace … You never thought you would be able to see it with your own eyes in your entire lifetime. Your entire life you have lived in the countryside with your family with hardly a care in the world. You knew little of politics, or the ways of the world. You were an innocent flower, about to be plucked. 

But here you were … with your husband. 

You had just married a young Ben Solo, a man you were betrothed to for years and grew to love. Shortly after your marriage, you were the host to a royal visit from King Armitage Hux and he immediately took interest in you. 

And here you were; your husband with a seat in the King’s Privy council, and you in the King’s bed. It was normal for a King to take a mistress in this fashion, so your husband was understanding though you could tell that he didn’t like it.

Exiting from your new quarters you took your free time exploring the castle. Fingers lightly tracing the mahogany walls as you made your way into the first room that you could enter; the library.

Leather bindings covered from floor to ceiling; you haven’t seen so many books in your entire life. 

“Do you like them?” said a voice behind you. You immediately turned around.  


“ _Your Majesty_ ,”


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Your Majesty_ ,”

You immediately bowed your head when you saw that King Armitage Hux was standing before you. He simply smiled; he was amused by anyone that would react in a similar manner. Being King meant that a lot of protocol had to follow not far after that, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it. 

“We are alone, Y/n. Did you forget that you may call me Armitage when it’s just us?” he smiled, bringing his hand to bring up your chin so your gaze could meet up with his.  


The pleasantries went out the window when the two of you were alone; he was the King and he would be able to do whatever he wished. If he had wanted to take you right there in the library he would; but you knew him better than that. 

“I’m sorry, Armitage. I didn’t know that we were alone,” you said with a small chuckle.  


His hand remained at your chin as his eyes scanned your face as if he was getting himself familiarized with your look once more. It had been months since your last meeting with the King at the Royal Visit, so it had made since that Hux wished to remember what you looked like when you arrived at Court. 

He took one stop forward, closing what space there was between the two of you. His seafoam green hues peered deep into your e/c orbs before he planted a chaste kiss upon your lips. Butterflies filled your stomach as you leaned into his form, deepening the kiss. This had been the second time Hux had stolen a kiss from you, and you did not mind it one bit. 

After a few moments in silence the kiss was broken; Hux smiled, “It has been too long since I’ve tasted those lips. I do hope your apartments are to your liking?”

You smiled and nodded before breaking away from the King to continue looking at the books in the Library, “They are, I’m grateful to your generosity. Ben definitely appreciates his new position as well,”

The mention of your husband made his jaw clench. The thought that he could never truly have you as his Queen ate him from the inside. It was as if he was too late to claim you as his own, and having to see you on Ben Solo’s arm was like a big slap in the face. If he wanted to, Hux could have your husband’s death staged so that he could marry you and have legitimate heirs. But Hux wasn’t a child, so he wouldn’t act like one.

“Ahem, I’m — I’m sure he does. As long as he takes his job seriously, he will have other opportunities to grow in the Privy Council,” Hux said as he took a gloved hand to take down a book about politics. He pretended to flip through the pages but he was getting bored of it; he quickly returned it to its place in the bookshelf and turned to you again.  


“Visit me … _Tonight_ ,”


	3. Chapter 3

It was evening and you were getting yourself ready to visit the King’s chambers that night. He had requested you spend the night with you and there was no answer to give him other than yes. It made you nervous; to be the one he chose to be this intimate with the King was an honor but at the same time you would have to be just as intimate with your husband. 

You wrapped yourself with your robe as your husband Ben Solo walked in; the smile that was once on his face was immediately wiped away. “He’s asked for you … hasn’t he,” he said plainly.

Looking down, you gave him a small nod. He walked up to you and lifted your chin to meet his eyes, “I know I cannot deny the King his … pleasures. But do know this; I will still love you no matter what,” he said before giving you a soft kiss. The many years it took for you and Ben to grow your relationship before you marriage shown in the small kiss. It hurt you that you had to leave him tonight, but you had your duty to the King.

You bid your husband goodnight before you made your leave to the King’s quarters; still just as nervous as you were before. His quarters were protected by two guards, “I am Lady Y/n Solo … the King has requested for me,” you said, standing your ground.

The guards didn’t question you and nodded before opening the door to allow you inside. You had expected the King’s quarters to be fully ornate and filled with the finest silks and tapestries, but it was simple. There was nothing in the room that showed that this was the King’s private room and that surprised you. 

“Y/n. Welcome,” Hux said, smiling as he offered to have you sit beside him at his bed.  


You smiled in return as you walked over to him; he stood up to assist with removing your robe to leave you in just your chemise. There was a slight chill that immediately set in when the robe was removed, so you quickly wrapped your arms around your body. Once Hux set aside your robes he went to sit by your side.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Y/n,”   


A blush came across your features as you smiled, “I didn’t think I created such an impact on you, Armitage,”

He reached forward to cup your cheek, “I may be a King, but I am not a tyrant. I’m not my father…and you saw that. _You_ see me better than anyone else can. And I want to be with you in any way I can,”

The words were like honey; being the confidant to the King brought feelings that you didn’t know you had. You would allow him to be with you in ways that one would only allow your husband to. It wasn’t just because he was the King, it was because you loved him.

You leaned in and kissed Armitage passionately, and he kissed you back. He lifted up your chemise which caused you to break the kiss to allow him to undress you. This was the first time Hux ever got to see you bare before you, so he took some time to drink you in. You bit down on your lower lip as you watched him undress himself; his scars being the most prominent parts of him that you recognized. It would make you think about it later on, but you would talk with him about it another time. 

Once he was undressed Hux did not take any time to get back to you. His lips met yours again as the warmth of his body radiated against you. Bodies moved in a fluid motion as his hips ground against you; moans escaping from the both of you. Your hand moved down his chest as his moved along your sides; wanting to remember each curve into his memory. 

In the beginning the movements were soft and slow, then became more passionate. You took control for a brief moment as you turned over to allow Armitage to lay on his back as you straddled him. His eyes were filled with passion as he watched you moved above him, his hands resting at your hips. You let out a whimper as you were reaching your orgasm, your walls tightening around him. He groaned as he reached his climax, filling you with his seed. 

You felt weak, leaning forward; Armitage wrapped his arms around your frame to allow you to fall softly on his. Breathing was rapid as you attempted to regain your energy; you could hear the flutter of his heartbeat as you rested your head on his chest. 

“You are an amazing woman, Y/n. I don’t know if I can ever let you go,”


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since that night the King had requested for you more often, which made your husband a little jealous. Ben had wanted to be your husband in every way possible but King Armitage had made it almost impossible for it to happen. It wasn’t his place to deny his King his desires but when his desire was his own wife then it was starting to annoy him. He didn’t want to jeopardize his status in the Privy Council, but he had to do something so that could be able to spend more time with his wife before the King could steal you away again.

Sitting at your vanity you combed your h/l h/c locks as you looked out the window observing the birds that were flying across. You gave a small smile; you felt like you have never been this happy before ever. Being with the King was unlike anything you’ve ever experienced. You knew him in ways the other members of the court could ever know him. They only believed him to be royal in all things but you knew deepest, darkest parts of him. You knew about how terrible his father was and how he was abused all the way up until his father died. 

As you continued to brush your hair, a pair of hands covered your eyes. Setting down the brush, your smile widened. “Who is this?” you said with a small laugh.

“ _Someone who loves you_ ,”   


The hands were removed from your eyes so you could look over and see Ben there smiling over at you. To be honest you didn’t expect it to be your husband, probably because you have spent so much time with Armitage.

Ben leaned in and gave you a soft kiss, and you kissed him back. It felt like months since you kissed your husband, even moreso with the amount of passion he was putting into the kiss. “What has come over you, my love?” you said happily.

“I have a surprise for you, my dear wife. It calls for a day away from court,”  


“Did the King approve this?” You asked, your eyebrows furrowed.  


“Of course he did, I made sure of it. There’s a beautiful countryside villa I want to take you to so we can have some time alone. I feel we hardly have time alone while here at court,” Ben said with a smile.  


You smiled; you trusted that Ben went through the right channels to allow your brief leave. Perhaps Armitage was busy with affairs of state that he didn’t mind you being away for a day. After one more kiss you got up and started packing your trunk for your day excursion.

Once you were both ready you left the castle to get onto the carriage. Unbeknownst to you, Armitage was watching from the window of his bedroom holding a brooch he had planned on giving you that day. His jaw clenched; his seafoam green hues watched as Ben assisted with getting the belongings loaded on the carriage. 

Armitage called for his adviser, “Did Lord Solo request for my approval to leave court?” he asked.

“No, your majesty,”


	5. Chapter 5

The countryside villa was absolutely breathtaking. The amount of green that you were surrounded by reminded you of life before court. In a way, you missed it. To be able to have your own home with no worries, no whispers about you around court. To be free. 

But then you thought about Armitage. 

You couldn’t think about having a life without him. To be there to comfort him when he was at his absolute lowest point and to see his smile when he was at his highest. He probably wouldn’t be able to stomach being King if you left him like this.

The morning dew covered the lush green grass as the sun began to rise; you walked out to the balcony attached to your bedroom and closed your eyes as you took in a deep breath. Arms wrapped around your frame as your eyes were closed, pulling you into their warm embrace. 

The past couple of days were utter bliss for you and your husband; there was hardly a time the both of you left your bedchamber. To feel Ben’s touch was refreshing and it felt like you were Husband and Wife once more. 

“Let’s go out for a ride, Ben,” you smiled as you looked up at him.  


He pulled you in closer, “Of course, Y/n. Anything your heart desires,” he said softly before kissing your forehead. 

Once you and Ben were dressed, you headed straight for the stables. The horse that you rode was a beautiful white mare, and Ben’s a black stallion. It started with a small trot then was pushed to a gallop. The rush gave you an energy no other activity could give; the cold air hitting your face as your h/c locks blew behind you. 

Then something in the distance made you stop; banners. _Royal banners_. 

Ben stopped beside you, “What is it, my dear?” he asked before looking forward to see the same thing.

You both remained frozen as you watched the company draw closer and you could see the person leading the group.

_It was Armitage_. 

The entire time you had been with Ben, you didn’t think about how much this absence was going to affect the King. You even remembered that Ben had said they would be away for the day … and it had been almost a week.

“Lord Solo … My Lady Y/n,” Armitage said sternly as his company came to a stop in front of you. 

“Your Majesty, is there something the matter?” Ben said, as if he had something to hide.  


“Yes, as a matter of fact there is. But I’d rather we speak about this inside, shall we?”   


You gave a small nod as you pulled the reigns to guide the horse back to the villa; the feeling of dread looming over you. Once everyone had gotten their horses settled in the stables, you and Ben met with the King privately in the study.

“It has come to my attention that you, Lord Solo, left court without my permission,” Armitage said plainly.  


Your eyebrows furrowed; you couldn’t believe this. This entire time you’ve been with your husband had been without the King’s permission; and Ben told you that he had gotten it. Turning to your husband, you frowned, “You had told me you had gotten the King’s permission. I trusted you, Ben,”

Ben’s jaw clenched; he was found out. “I had to say something so I could have alone time with you, Y/n. I couldn’t help it. The King was having you more than I was and I’m your _husband_ ,”

Armitage could see that this whole ordeal was giving you distress; he walked over to you and took hold of your hand, “You knew what would happen when I took your wife as my mistress. I have given you a position in my Privy Council that many would have _killed_ to be a part of. And this is how you repay me? I had to have my men search every part of this country to find out where you’ve taken Y/n,”

Your heart was racing; the whole situation wasn’t good for you. Your breathing became more rapid as you started to hyperventilate. Ben was about to raise his voice to argue with Hux before he stopped to look at you. You had gone pale, and Armitage saw that. It wasn’t long after until you passed out; Armitage rushing forward to catch you in his arms.

“This isn’t over, Solo. Once we are back at court I will have to find a suitable punishment for your transgressions,”


	6. Chapter 6

Right after you fainted the first thing Armitage did was call for a Physician. Ben, however, kept his distance. He knew better than to get in the way of the King, now that he was in big trouble for taking the King’s mistress away without the King’s permission. 

The Physician had been in your chambers for a long while, and Hux was getting anxious. He just wanted to know that you were okay and that the fainting spell was just from the stress of the moment.

When the door opened and the Physician emerged Armitage immediately turned to approach them. “Is she okay?”

The Physician gave a nod, “Lady Solo is well. However, her condition has changed,”

Hux frowned, “Her condition?”  


“Yes. My Lady is with child,”

You opened your eyes to see Armitage resting his head at the foot of the bed; the slight movement woke him up immediately. He got up to be at your side, “Y/n .. thank the Gods you’re awake. You scared me,” he said as he took your hand in his. 

“I know, and I’m sorry Armitage. I don’t know what came over me. It might have just been from me being upset with Ben over all of this,” you said with a small smile.  


He squeezed hand, “I spoke with the Physician. He said that you are with child. It was your riding outfit constricting your breathing,”

Your smile widened … this was news that you didn’t expect but you welcomed it anyway. There was no question that the child that was growing inside you belonged to Armitage and you didn’t mind that one bit. With Ben lying to you and taking you away, this little surprise was enough to keep him at a distance for a good while. 

“You’re speechless, I know. So was I when he told me the news,” Hux said with a large smile, “I didn’t think I could be any happier than I am now, Y/n. And when we are back in court, I will do what I can to make sure you are taken care of,”  


—————————————————————————————————————————

It didn’t take long for Armitage to get you settled in your new apartments, away from Ben. He had wanted to make sure that you had everything you need as you carried your baby to term. Soon your body changed and the child was growing inside of you.

Then the whispers came. 

Every time you walked into the room everyone stopped talking to look at you. It wasn’t just because of your growing belly; it was because of the whole situation. Ben wasn’t taking the separation too well, and you could tell by the way he looked at you that he wasn’t going to take this lightly. You’ve seen him speaking with Lord Enric Pryde, a man that made Armitage uneasy. 

Something was going on, and you had to find out what that was.


	7. Chapter 7

The days that led to the birth of your child were rough; every day everyone was hoping the baby would come but it would be a false alarm. Armitage was on edge the whole time; it was hard for him to take care of matters of state when he was worried about you. Ben glared at the King from one side of the council chambers as the other members attempted to discuss trade routes with the neighboring kingdom.

In your quarters you were surrounded by ladies in waiting and the midwife to assist you with the labor process. You took a deep breath and exhaled as you attempted another push. It was painful, and you couldn’t believe anyone could endure this much pain while bringing in another person into this world.

Beads of sweat formed on your forehead as you began pushing again. There were screams and cries and grunts and all other possible noises you could make, gripping onto your Ladies’ hand. You had hoped that the King would be there with you to experience the birth of your child, but the other courtiers had said that it was bad luck to have the King there.

So as you closed your eyes you thought of Armitage and how he would be there helping you breathe as you continued to push.

Hours passed, and after more breathing and pushing sequences the child was born. The hours of labor made you so exhausted that you had passed out; you weren’t even able to hold your child after they were cleaned. One of your ladies went straight for the Privy Council chambers to let the guard know of the good news and not long after the King emerged and went straight to your apartments.

You opened your eyes and you immediately squinted as the sunlight shone through the room. Scanning the room, the first thing you see is the King carrying a bundle in his arms; a wide smile on his face. “Armitage,” you said happily as you reached out to him.

Armitage turned to you and walked over slowly, sitting beside you, “We must be quiet, he just went to sleep,” he said.

“A boy? We have a boy?” you said, eyebrows raised. You brought up a hand to move aside some of the cloth that covered your son’s face as he slept soundly. His beautiful bright e/c eyes were outshone by the ginger locks on his head. Armitage shifted himself slightly so he could put the child in your arms, “I thought to name him Matthias. Matthias Hux,”


	8. Chapter 8

The time you had spent with your son Matthias were the best years of your life. Watching him grow and laugh and play made you wish that you could be a kid again with no worries of any kind. Because what your son didn’t know, was that you were being talked about. By _everyone_.

The other courtiers were talking about how the King had no other mistress than you, and that he still had no Queen. Some were saying that Armitage was finding a way to kill your husband so that he could marry you himself. Others didn’t see the appeal you had to lure the King to believe he could take no other lover than you.

You had heard that the person that had began the rumors was Pryde, and you didn’t like that one bit. Pryde had been one of the few that were still there in the Privy Council since the King’s father had died, and one of Lords that made the hairs on Armitage’s back stand on end. And that fact that he was always at Ben’s side meant that they were conspiring a way to get between you and Armitage.

But those thoughts were diverted due to the talks of a sickness that was starting to spread through the nation. It was a sweating sickness that no one had an idea where it came from. It had first gone for the elderly, and then the children. It had not reached court yet but nonetheless Hux was worried for you.

“I want you to take Matthias and go to our Summer estate, my love,” he said, concerned, “I wouldn’t want you or him getting whatever is starting to spread around here. I wouldn’t know what I would do if both of you were taken from me,”  


You gave a small nod and handed over your son to the maid, “Pack Matthias’ things, we’ll be leaving tonight,” you told her.

You had already told your Ladies to start packing some of your things when a messenger arrived at your chambers, “My Lady. Something has happened,”

The Ladies stopped as did you; your eyebrows furrowed, “The King?”

“No My Lady. It’s your husband, Lord Solo. He has gotten the sweating sickness. The Physician said that there is nothing else he could do for him. He advised me that he may not last the day. Lord Solo has requested your presence,”  


This was unexpected. Of all the people at court to contract the sickness, you didn’t think that it would be your husband. Even after all these years, you still cared for him. Had Armitage not taken you as his mistress, life would have been different for the both of you. Perhaps you would have both been happy living in the country with the children you would have had together. To grow old and die together; but that was not so. You gave a small nod and advised your Ladies to continue packing while you went to visit Ben.

Ben had been in quarantine in his apartments for some time now; longer than you had thought it would be. You weren’t even told that he _was_ sick, only now when it was at his deathbed. The sight was hard to stomach; his once rosy cheeks now pale and his eyes once full of life now empty. He saw you and smiled slightly, “My Wife … so glad you could come and see me before I go …”  


After all those years being upset with him for undermining the King’s authority and taking you away, you couldn’t stay mad at him when he looked at you like that. The years before the King when you were playing as children flooded your thoughts. You took a seat beside Ben and took his hand, “I wasn’t even told you were sick …”

“I didn’t want to concern you with me. Your son is beautiful and needs all of your attention. I wouldn’t have wanted to take you away from him,”  


Tears began to form, “Things could have been different, Ben. He could have been _your_ son. We wouldn’t be here at court. We could have been growing old together,”

His smile grew, “I-I would’ve liked that …” he said, “I love y–”

You could feel Ben’s hold on your hand loosen.

Ben Solo was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

The months following Ben’s death were difficult for you. You had first been betrothed to him at a young age and the years leading up to your marriage you had gotten to know him and grew to love him dearly. And even when the King had taken you as his mistress, he still loved you. In the end, you forgave him for taking you away from court. Ben had wanted the simple life for the both of you, and so did you.

But it wasn’t like that anymore.

Armitage was respectful of your mourning, allowing you your space as you left court to bury your husband at his family’s estate. Matthias was in the care of his nurses at court, visited by Hux as often as he could. He didn’t want to be absent in his son’s life like how his father was in his. King Brendol ruled the country with an iron fist, bending other countries to his will. He wanted Armitage to rule the same way, but he couldn’t be cold and calculating as he wanted him to be. So, he resorted to other methods to make him a ‘better’ ruler.

Scars were left as a reminder that Brendol was in control. And at times he would allow his friends like Enric Pryde to join in. The abuse would have crippled Armitage if they had gone for longer, but Brendol’s mysterious death stopped it before it got worse.

Once you had returned to court the whispers were not far behind. The Courtiers were saying the the King was going to marry you once you got back, and others were under the impression that Ben’s cause of death was a cover up stating that Armitage had your husband poisoned so that you were free to marry him. Their words were vile and you wanted them to stop. You had to tell Hux about it, even though he was probably already aware. 

“Yes … I know about the rumors,” Armitage gave a nod, rubbing your arms softly. “It’s Pryde. He’s been behind it all ever since I brought you to court. Trying to hurt me again … in a different way this time,”  


You looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed, “He _cannot_ hurt you, Armitage. You are the King, and you have the ability to have him removed from the Privy Council. You are in charge of what counts as treason,” you said as you cupped his cheek, “He will not hurt you ever again,”

Armitage took your hand and place a firm kiss in your palm, “You are right, Y/n. Thank you for believing in me. I will handle Pryde, and he will be out of our way forever,” he said before leaning in and giving you a firm kiss. You let out a sigh as you leaned into the kiss; you had missed your Armitage so much in the past months.

“Marry me. I want you to remain at my side always. You are my confidant, my closest adviser. Be my Queen, Y/n,”


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day that you never thought was going to happen; the day that you were going to marry a King. As a child many have dreamt of being a Queen, to fall in love with the King and be married to them and have children. But this was no dream to you; it was a reality.

The whispers about you and Armitage had finally subsided when Enric Pryde had mysteriously died from a hunting accident (courtesy of Captain Phasma, the head of the Kingsguard) and you were able sleep without worry. You could marry the man you loved and your children would be legitimate and there would be no one in your way.

You looked at yourself in the mirror as your Ladies were doing the finishing touches to your gown. White silk and satin with golden motifs adorned you, matching the prominent piece of jewelry that sat atop your head. The crown was heavier than you thought it would be, but you would get used to the weight in the long run.

The Ladies giggled as the stepped away from you to view the finished work; you turned to the mirror to see it for yourself. You’ve never looked so regal in your life; and seeing yourself in the mirror with the crown and the gown made you look like a totally different person. Your Ladies-in-Waiting were so happy for you, smiling and giggling in glee.

“My Lady … it’s time,”  


Your Ladies squealed a little, and you laughed slightly as you looked over to get them to calm down. On the inside you wanted to squeal also, but you had to remain your composure.

The church was full, and it made you nervous. A Royal Wedding was no small affair, compared to the intimate wedding you had with Ben. The aisle to the altar felt like it went for miles and the hundreds of eyes on you made you nervous. But when you saw Armitage, all the nervousness subsided. He was smiling wide, eyes welling up; it was as if he just saw the most beautiful creature before him. When you made it to the altar, he took your hand and kissed it before you faced the priest.

The ceremony felt like it took forever to finish, but nevertheless it was beautiful. The vows and rings were exchanged, and upon the declaration from the priest you and Armitage were married. Armitage smiled and cupped your face before moving in and kissed you passionately. The church erupted in applause and cheers and you broke the kiss to look over and smile at the crowd. In the corner of your eye you saw one of your Ladies carrying Matthias, and he was cheering happily and clapping.

You felt like the happiest woman in the world, and there was nothing that could get between you and Armitage.

After the ceremony at the church there was a reception back at the castle. You watched as the courtiers danced to the jovial music; smiling before going out to the balcony to enjoy the moonlight. Taking a small sip from your goblet, you saw Armitage join you in the corner of your eye. “Finally … we have some time alone,” Hux chuckled, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Well, we were having a Royal Wedding. Everyone wants to be a part of it,” you laughed lightly.

“Are you happy, Y/n?” he asked, turning to look over at you. You smiled, wrapping your arms around Armitage’s neck, “I am the _most_ happy. I’m with you, heart and soul. Matthias will get to grow with the both of us, together. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else,” Armitage leaned in and kissed you, pulling you close. When he pulled away he couldn’t stop smiling, “You are my whole heart, Y/n. I wouldn’t be able to go on without you by my side. I am so glad I have you. I won’t ever let you go,”


End file.
